


Garnet Moon

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Death, Humor, Kidnapping, Murder, Mystery, Reapers, Romance, Serial Killers, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Tragedy, Vampires, Werewolves, criminal activity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: "Life sucks, and then you die." Been there, done that.  I couldn't get lucky enough for it to happen again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had this posted on FictionPress, but it's been years since I had been on that site. So taking a look back at it, I decided to bring this story on here. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish it. I do have a lot of projects, but anyway, please enjoy.

I will say this, waking up face first on the floor is not exactly what I will consider to be a good time. Especially when I have no conscious memory of how I managed to find myself in such a position. Of course, it wouldn't be all that bad if my legs were all tangled up in the covers. Sheesh...this is just beyond annoying at the moment. Ah, I think I remember how this happened to me too. Nightmares. I think I had another damn nightmare. Wonderful. That pretty much sums up my entire life. One. Big. Nightmare! I find that to be very unnerving. All right, now I need to figure out how to get myself out of these covers without causing any more problems. That's not going to be easy.

After about five failed attempts—all of which ended up with me meeting the floor repeatedly—I gave up. Then it dawned on me that I should just use my damn hands to untangle my legs. Good grief, how damn stupid could I get? Don't answer that. I did just wake up after all, so back off! It did take a bit more effort than it originally should have, but I finally did get myself free from those blasted covers. Not to mention it wore me out. Gods, I already woke up, the last thing I needed to do was make myself tired again. Pretty sure I got plenty of sleep last night. Er...um...oh, yeah, nightmare, so no, I didn't get a good amount of sleep. Lovely. Just wonderful. I am so damn thrilled. In case you didn't realize it, that's an overload of sarcasm I am using.

I jump about ten feet in the air, nearly colliding with the wall as someone knocked on the door. More like like banged on the door. Lovely. Who in the hell is coming to visit me at the time of the morning? Well, whatever it is, they'd better have a good reason for bothering me when I am barely awake or else!


	2. Chapter 2

Blinking a few times I got up from the floor—finally—and made my way downstairs to see who it was that decided to come pay me a visit. More like annoy the hell out of my being. Of course, if it happens to be someone that I know I'll probably punch them in the face. Then again, I'd most likely do it to a stranger too. I can be such a pleasant person when I wake up—hence the sarcasm people. It's never a good idea to wake me up. Never. Why am I still thinking about this?

I never got to answer that question as I tripped on the stairs. Wonderful. Thankfully I didn't fall down the blasted things—that would've just been embarrassing. Not to mention it'd hurt a little bit too. Hell there's a good chance that it'd put me into a more rotten mood than I am currently in. Like I said, whoever it is had better pray that they're visit is good or else there's going to be a missing persons report going out. Yeesh, I am rather violent today.

Another knocked sounded on the...back door? Nice. I do believe I know who it is that's bothering me now. I may deck 'em.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," I hiss, walking carefully to the back door to make sure that I didn't have any further accidents with gravity. "You better pray that I don't walk into anything."

I heard a laugh. "You're in a good mood."

I open the door, flat staring at the person on the other side. "I wonder why?"

"I woke you up?"

I raise a brow. "How can you tell?"

"Because you're giving me that evil look that promises death if this isn't over something good," my friend states, shaking their head and laughing some more. "It's good believe me."

"I'm worried."

"Why?"

I sigh. "You never come over with good news, Ali."

"I do too!"

"Rarely."


	3. Chapter 3

Sigh. "Now what is that you're wanting to tell me?"

Ali allowed herself a grin. "We've got ourselves an assignment."

I blink a few times as I try very hard not to put my fist through the blasted wall. "I could've sworn that after that last assignment I was told that I didn't need to go on anymore. Actually I resigned now that I think about it. So why is this good?"

The woman sighed. "Look, I know that you did, but it's important."

I doubt that.

"Is it?"

She gave me a look. "Jackson's daughter has disappeared."

I go stiff. A cold feeling settling deep in the pit of my stomach. "What do you mean, disappeared?"

"Just as I said. She vanished a few days ago on her way home from school."

The kid is only ten! Why the hell is she walking home alone?

Ali seemed to pick up on that thought. "A couple of her friends were walking with her. And their siblings. However...no one really knows what happened. Those that were with her are currently in the hospital under heavy guard."

Nice.

"You're father ordered that they be placed under our protection," she continues. "And asked that I get you on the case."

"Let me guess, because I have experience," I bite, "And he doesn't want the government sticking their damn noses in where they don't belong. Right?"

"You hit the nail right on the head."

I was afraid of that.

"Is my brother even aware that I've been asked to join in this assignment?" I really need to know so I can prepare myself. Or else I may not do this at all. Oh, I'd go looking for his child but I wouldn't go if no one else knew that I was going to be involved. I'd to have to answer a bunch of stupid questions and get dark looks tossed at me all the damn time. I know that I technically did something stupid a few years ago, but at the time it didn't seem to be that way. Of course, everyone I knew took it farther than it should've been...but that's something best left for another day to be looked at. I've got enough on my plate at the moment.

"Yes."

Lovely.

"Fine," I mutter. "Just let me get dressed." And find a gun to blow my head off with.

**Author's Note:**

> Interestingly enough, when I first published this story on the other site, it was three years ago...maybe now I can get it finished. That would be good. Oh and this story will have various lengths in chapters.


End file.
